


Time's Flow, Interrupted

by Mystery_Noel_16



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Chapter 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Noel_16/pseuds/Mystery_Noel_16
Summary: Byleth stared at the scene before her. Focusing on the exact moment, she felt time change its path.---What if Byleth could make more attempts to save Jeralt?
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	Time's Flow, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> In-game, Byleth can have multiple Divine Pulse usages. And it's possible to use multiple in order to save a character. I started wondering about other possible outcomes had Byleth tried Divine Pulse more than once, which led to this fic.

Dimitri surveyed the ruins. “That seems to be the last of the monsters. As always, we could not have done it without your guidance, Professor.”

Byleth nodded in return, a small smile beginning to form on her face, before she turned her attention to Mercedes.

“The students we saved are okay! There were a few minor injuries, but nothing serious, so they should be good as new.”

“Thank you, Mercedes.”

**_You’re really excelling at this. You managed to keep everyone safe without relying on my powers._** Sothis’ voice rang through her mind. While she was adjusted to it, the abruptness of it still caught her off guard. Especially when it came with compliments.

“You did good today, kid.” Byleth turned around to see her father. “I’m proud of you. Make sure your students return safely.”

“Right,” she nodded.

The Blue Lions, along with the other students, gave their thanks to Jeralt before heading back. As they started on their trip, Jeralt approached Monica, who had not moved.

“Run along now.”

“Thanks for all your help, sir!” Monica spun behind him, and then brandished a dagger.

It had all happened so quickly. Byleth’s eyes widened as she watched Monica stab her father.

“You’re just a pathetic old man,” she smiled.

Jeralt knelt on the ground, his voice nothing but a gasp.

“How dare you get in the way of my brilliant plan… you dog.”

Byleth stared at the scene before her. Focusing on the exact moment, she felt time change its path.

***

Jeralt approached Monica, who had not moved.

“Run along now.”

“Thanks for all your help, sir!” Monica spun behind him…

“Father, look out!”

And brandished a dagger.

“Wha— “ He had turned to look at Byleth, but it was too late.

“You’re just a pathetic old man,” Monica smiled.

Jeralt fell to the ground, eyes focused on Byleth.

“You and your daughter almost got in the way of my brilliant plan. Good thing I can shut both you and her up, you dog.”

Byleth placed all her focus on the exact moment once again.

**_You tried to change it. This is fate. I lack the means to change fate._ **

_I can still try._ And time flowed once more.

***

Jeralt approached Monica, who had not moved.

“Run along now.”

“Thanks for all your help, sir!” Monica spun behind him…

“Monica!” Sword of the Creator in hand, Byleth charged at her.

Monica faced Byleth, a devious smile forming on her lips, and plunged the dagger into Jeralt.

Byleth froze in her tracks. She was still too late.

“He was just a pathetic old man.” Monica twisted the blade before ripping it out. “And you, you’re no better.” She began to approach her.

_I will change this!_ Before Sothis could interject, she forced time to bend to her will.

***

Jeralt approached Monica, who had not moved.

“Run along now.”

“Thanks for all your help, sir!” Monica spun behind him…

Sword of the Creator in hand, Byleth extended its reach at Monica. Hearing her gasp of surprise had assured Byleth that her father was safe, but his gasp of pain quickly ended that relief. She looked at her target, only to see a new figure in the group. He grabbed Monica and teleported off, leaving her father to fall to the ground.

**_You have exhausted my power. I cannot change time for you again today. This is fate._ **

Byleth ran to her father. Kneeling down next to him, she turned him around to face her.

“Sorry. It looks like…I’m going to have to leave you now.”

She blinked as she felt water roll down her face.

“To think that the first time I saw you cry…your tears would be for me. It’s sad, and yet…I’m happy for it. Thank you…kid.”

_Say something._

Byleth tried to speak, but her throat would not work. The only thing she could produce were small sobs, taking the place of any word she tried to say. Tears mixed with rain as her quiet cries continued, any attempts to stop them nothing more than a futile effort.

She heard footsteps approach her, but chose not to acknowledge them, nor the second set that joined. She noticed their end, still slightly distant from her, punctuated with whispers consisting of “the professor” and “Your Highness,” but could not process the words spoken.

Though for her, it did not matter whose footsteps they were or what words they said. They could not change the outcome of the situation. They could not change fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
